1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of integrated circuits; more specifically, it relates to a circuit and a method for precise timing of signals in an embedded dynamic access memory array (eDRAM).
2. Background of the Invention
As eDRAM operational frequencies continue to increase, the duration of the precharge period is scaling faster than the duration of the active period of the read/write cycle making it more difficult to time the start of the precharge period. This can result in insufficient signal development for subsequent read cycles and/or a decrease in data retention.